Unkle Munky Pg 132
*Artist - The Big Pink. *Song - Dominos. *Videos prone to removal. ---- Holiday Advice Robert Dean asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My wife and I have holidayed annually in Rhyl for the past fifty years. I feel like having a change. What would you suggest? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Robert, Why not take someone else's wife? Robert replies - Oh for heaven's sake! *Pictured: Childhood sweethearts, Robert Dean & Mary Walters enjoy a seaside bike ride. 1952. ---- Advertisement ---- Something to Think About Mathew from Preston asks - Dear Unkle Munky, My Philosophy exam result is far lower than I thought it would be. What can I do? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Mathew, It seems quite obvious to me that you’re not cut out for thinking. Have you considered working in a call centre? *Pictured: Mathew’s attempts to ponder the future are compromised by the discomfort of his seat. ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- The Big Book of Tortoises Joanne from Tunbridge Wells asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it normal for a tortoise to remain in hibernation for three years? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Joanne, I have consulted my Big Book of Tortoises and... How can I break this to you without causing any undue hurt and upset... Perhaps you should just buy the book for yourself? You might want to pay particular attention to chapter seven - 'Death'. ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - Oh fer fuck's sake!'' ---- Munky's Twitterings '''Munky is now available on [http://twitter.com/UnkleMunky Twitter>>>] ---- Shhhh... Peter from Maidstone asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I am hoping to work for the secret service when I leave school and was wondering who I should call in order to obtain an application form? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Peter, Directory enquiries says the number cannot be given out because it's a secret. Peter replies - Oh bugger! ---- Do Don't Warren from Stevanage asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding Dodos? I suspect my mate is pulling my plonker again and no mistake! 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Warren, I can confirm that your mail arrived. I can also confirm that the Dodo’s extinction was indeed primarily related to the male dodo’s hazardous mating display. Recent research has proven, incidentally, that the female of any given species is seldom impressed by the sight of a male member pulling a heavy goods vehicle. *Pictured - The late Derek Dodo. 1978. Widely believed to be the last remaining male dodo. Sadly Derek was unable to mate after severely damaging his penis whilst attempting to impress a female dodo with his truck pulling prowess. ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- Robbie Factor Patricia from Argyll asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Is it true that Robbie Williams will be making an appearance on this years X-Factor? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Patricia, I can confirm that Robbie will indeed be making an appearance on this years X-Factor. It seems unlikely, however, that he will make it to the final. ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>